1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correcting apparatus and a correcting method of a seamless belt for correcting lines or irregularities generated on a surface of the seamless belt when the seamless belt is produced from a PPS (polyphenylene sulfide) resin by an extrusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional producing methods of a seamless belt, there are a centrifugal molding method and an extrusion method. In the centrifugal molding method, when a seamless belt is formed mainly of a polyimide resin, a cylindrical mold 91 is rotated as shown in FIG. 7, and the seamless belt consisting of an endless seamless belt having uniform thickness is formed by spraying a liquid polyimide resin as a raw material of the seamless belt with a supply nozzle 92 or flowing the resin onto an inner peripheral surface of the cylindrical mold 91 (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-96551).
There is a method in which a seamless belt is produced by extruding a PPS resin without using the centrifugal molding method, but there is a problem that lines or irregularities are generated on a surface of the seamless belt.